The Story Of Us
by peaches2010
Summary: What happens when Caroline's older sister come back to Mystic Falls? Will she find love or will she be dragged into the drama that she left behind Damon/oc I WILL NOT BE FINISHING
1. Intro

I do not own any of the Vampire Diaries characters/ Please review

Name: Kristy Forbes

Age:22

appearance: Looks just like Caroline, just has hazel eyes.

Personality: similar to Caroline's. She cares about everyone, never really holds a grudge. Likes to party and have a good time.

History: Was engaged to Mason Lockwood, but left town when she learned the truth about the werewolves and vampires in Mystic Falls. Tyler Calls her his aunt. Knows all of Caroline's friends. Has a better relationship with her mother than Caroline. Caroline and Kristy are best friends and tell each other everything.

Name: Mason Lockwood

Age:24

History: Engaged to Kristy until she left town 3 years ago. Now he has returned after his brother's death with Katharine to get the moonstone and break the curse. Has a close relationship with his nephew Tyler. Went to school with Jenna Sommers.

appearance: Same as the show

Name: Damon Salvatore

Age:22

Appearance: same as the show

History: same as the show

Other Characters

Caroline Forbes

Sheriff (Liz) Forbes

Stefan Salvatore

Elena Gilbert

Jeremy Gilbert

Tyler Lockwood

Carol Lockwood

Jenna Sommers

Alaric Saltzman

Bonnie Bennett

Matt Donavan


	2. Chapter 1

(Kristy's Prov)

Today was Tuesday and I was enjoying the cold breeze of New York when I heard my phone go off. I wasn't expecting a call from Tyler, but I decided to answer it anyways. Hey Tyler what's up? "Kristy, something happened to my dad. His funeral is on Saturday and my mom and I would like you to come." he said. "I am sorry Tyler; I will be home as soon as I can. Just hang in there kiddo, I love you and I will see you soon. "Thanks Aunt Kristy and I love you to." he said before he hung up. Tyler has always called me his aunt ever since Mason and I were engaged. But after I left Tyler hasn't spoken to me much, when Caroline would call I would usually ask her on an update about him. Richard was always very hard on Tyler and Mason and I would usually be there to help Tyler with his dad. I knew it was going to be weird to go back home especially because I know Mason will be home to. I broke Mason's heart after he told me about the werewolf curse that affected his family. It was a lot for me to take and I felt I was to young to get married, so I left town at 19 and would only come home for holidays or Caroline's or my mom's birthdays. I missed my little sister, now that she is a vampire I want to see how much has changed in her. She was my source of all information in my hometown, and plus she was the one I could talk to about anything. As I searched for flights I called my mom and told her about my arrival into town and asked her to keep it a secret from my sister. I wanted to surprise her.

I caught a flight to Mystic Fall, Virginia the next day. I was nervous about seeing Mason; I haven't seen or talked to him since I left that summer. I asked my mom to pick me up and tell Caroline to go to grill so I could surprise. "Kristy, how do you like it in New York" my mom asked on our way to the grill. "I love it mom, but I miss you and Carebear." I replied. "I don't like you in a big city by yourself, you should move back here. Caroline needs an influence like you." she replied. "Mom, Care does fine and I don't know if it would be a good idea if I move back. I am not on a lot of people's good side." I replied. "The Lockwood's will be fine if you move back, Plus Mason doesn't live here anymore." she replied. "I will think about it. I came to give my support for Tyler and Carol. I know this must be hard for them. And of course to see you and Carebear." I replied.

We arrived at the grill; my mom went to find a table while I went to freshen up in the restroom. I came and sat with my mom and then I felt someone tap on my shoulder. I turned around and saw Elena and a new guy I never seen before. "Kristy, how are you? And when did you get into town?" Elena asked. I got up and hugged her before I responded. "I just flew in; Tyler called me and told me about his father. I came to see him and everyone else. You have grown up." I replied. "I am not in the 8th grade anymore Kristy. Oh I am sorry this is my boyfriend Stefan Salvatore." she replied. "Hi, are you a Forbes?" Stefan asked me. "Yes I am Kristy I am Caroline's older sister and I have heard a lot about you from my sister. Thank you for being there for her I appreciate it." I replied shaking his hand. "Kris, does Caroline know you are in town?" Elena asked. "No, but I hope she gets here soon. I wanted to surprise her. I missed all of you guys." I replied. "We missed you too. You were the one who got us all in trouble our freshman year." she replied laughing. "Hey you can't just blame me Mason did it to. But you guys had so much fun when I was around." I replied. "Yes we did, but hey we have to go. It was nice to see you and I hope to see you again." Elena said. "Bye it was great seeing you Elena and a nice to finally meet you Stefan." I replied giving them both a hug.

(Caroline's Prov)

I wasn't in a rush to get to the grill. My mom told me she wanted to speak to me and I knew it would just end up in an argument. But when I finally walked in the door with Bonnie I saw my sister sitting with our mom. "Kristy, Is that you?" I said as I walked up behind her. She turned around and jumped out of her seat to hug me and Bonnie. "I miss you my little Carebear and Bon Bon." She replied. "I missed you so much and I have so much to tell you." I replied to my sister. Kristy hasn't changed at all. I missed her and how she would drag me to parties with her and Mason. My sister was fun and smart and beautiful. She would always make things better between mom and me. She loved all my friends and would always make it home to see me and everyone whenever she had the time. "Care, why don't we eat I am starving." Kristy replied. "Care don't let your sister starve, plus you need to tell her about the party you are throwing tonight here at the grill." Bonnie said. "Party, dancing time." Kristy said while smiling. Matt came and took our orders and gave Kristy and hug. My mom ate with us, it was nice to have Kristy home she could actually get mom to stay and eat a meal with us. After we got done eating mom headed back to work while Bonnie, Kristy and I went home to change into new clothing for tonight.

"Wow, Care you don't look different at all. I am glad you told me the truth about you becoming a vampire." Kristy said while slipping on a new outfit. "I tell you everything Kris, I am happy you don't see my differently. I would hate to lose our friendship." I replied. "Care you have nothing to worry about, I love you and you are my sister." she replied. "So I take it you heard about Mayor Lockwood's death?" I replied. "Yes, Tyler asked me to come to the funeral this week. I wanted to see if he is okay. I bet this is hard for him" she said. "You do know Mason is in town too right?" I asked her. "I know, but I can't avoid him forever. Plus I wanted to come see my family and friends that are here." she replied. "Come on let's go. But you have to promise to dance together." I replied.

My sister smiled and we made our way back to the grill. I loved having my sister home. When we arrived at the grill it was already full of people from school. People who remembered my sister would come and greet her. She was the popular girl at Mystic Falls High, the head cheerleader and the girl that every guy wanted. I spotted Damon sitting at the bar and decided to introduce my sister to him. "Damon, I want you to meet someone" I said as I tapped him on his shoulder. "What do you want Vampire Barbie?" he replied as he turned around. "Damon this is my older sister Kristy, Kristy this is Damon Salvatore. The jerk I told you about." I said. "I have heard a lot about you Damon. Some things I don't like, but I will give you the benefit of the doubt." Kristy said while holding out her hand to him. "I like you, you speak your mind." he replied while taking my sister's hand into his and lightly kissing it making my sister blush. I pulled Kristy toward the pool tables where Elena, Stefan, Matt, Bonnie and Jeremy were playing.

(Tyler's Prov)

"Mason are you coming to the grill tonight?" I asked. "Yeah I guess. What's going on there anyways?" he replied. "Caroline is throwing a party." I replied. I haven't told Mason that I asked Kristy to come to dad's funeral. I loved Kristy, but it was not like Mason did. She was like family to me, when her and Mason were dating she would be at the house practically every night for dinner. My dad really didn't care for her, but my mom liked her and thought she was good for Mason. But after learning the family secret she took off, I was angry with her but she was just one of those people you couldn't stay mad at forever. When we arrived at the grill went to the bar while I looked for Matt. I found Matt playing pool with Caroline and Kristy. A smile had crept on my face, I wasn't sure if she would really show up. I came up behind her and lifted her up. "Who is behind me?" Kristy screamed. She turned around and immediately hugged me. "Tyler, My god you have grown up. I am sorry about your dad." she said smiling. "I am not that short little boy you and Mason used to play basketball with. But you Aunt Kristy have not changed. "I replied. "Aunt Kristy, I thought you would stop calling me that." She replied. "No, you are still Aunt Kristy." I replied giving her a small smile. She smiled back but I could tell she was wondering if Mason was around.

We all played pool while everyone filled Kristy what has changed in their lives. Aunt Kristy seemed to be enjoying herself. After a while Kristy deicide to go to the bar and get something to drink. "Kristy, bring me some vodka" I said as she made her way from us. "Ty, there is too many witnesses. I will have to supply the alcohol to the minors another time." she replied smiling and shaking her head. "Kris, don't forget about our dance." Caroline said.

(Damon's Prov)

I watched Caroline's sister since our introduction. She looked like Caroline, but I could tell her she was not as annoying as her sister. She was beautiful, she was different than Caroline and it was definitely a turn on. Kristy sat and the bar and ordered a Scotch. "Aren't you a little young to be drinking" I asked her. "Nope, I am above the legal age. Aren't you a little old to be hitting on me?" she replied with a slight chuckle. "I'll tell you my age if you tell me yours." I replied. "I am 22, what are you like 30 or 40." she replied. I laughed first; I could tell she didn't like me. Most people didn't in this town. "No, I am 22 just like you." I replied. "Interesting, but really how old? I assume over 100 years old" she said after ordering another scotch. "So Caroline told you about our little secret. You do know if you test me I will kill you in a second. "You wouldn't dare, plus my mother is on the founder council, you don't want to kill the sheriff's daughter. And if you ever touch my sister again, I will personally drive a stake thru your heart." she replied. "So what brings you into town?" I asked. "I am here for the Mayor Lockwood funeral, I came to pay my respects to his family." she replied while scanning the crowd. "Looking for someone in particular?" I asked. "No I am trying to avoid an ex. I don't know if he showed up tonight." she replied. "Who is your ex, I can help you with making him jealous" I replied while a smirk spread across my face. "Nice try, I just don't want to see him until his brother's funeral. I rather save the awkward reunion until then" she replied. "Umm. So who broke whose heart?" I asked. "I broke his heart. I don't know why I am even talking to you about this. You have caused my sister a lot of grief. And your girlfriend Katherine is the reason why my sister is a vampire." she replied. I got in her face and I could tell she was holding her breath. "I don't control what Katherine does, that bitch is going is to get what is coming to her." I replied. Before Kristy could respond someone was calling her name. "Kristy, Kristy Forbes?" I heard the guy saying. "Mason, I didn't know you where here" Kristy replied turning around to look at the guy.

I could tell this was the ex she was talking about. "You look great Kristy, but what are you doing in town?" Mason asked her. "Tyler asked me to come. Look I am sorry about what happened. I just came to see how you all are doing." she replied. Mason didn't respond to her, but just turned and left. "Great, I guess he is more pissed than I thought" Kristy said. "So, you dated Mason Lockwood." I asked. "I was engaged to him, but I left." she replied. Before I could reply Caroline grabbed her sister and dragged her to the dance floor. I watched as Kristy and Caroline danced with their friends. As I watched the humans having a good time I heard my brother sit down next to me. "Hello Little Brother, what do I owe this honor" I said. "Damon, keep away from Kristy you already caused enough problems for the Forbes' Family." Stefan replied. "I do what I want Stefan. Who I become involved with is none of your concern." I replied. "Damon, her mother is on the council and did you forget we are the part of the reason why Caroline is a vampire." he replied. "Don't worry; she has enough personal problems to deal with then to give us up to her mom. Plus Liz and I are friends and she trusts me." I replied. Stefan sighed and then left to go find Elena. Something about Kristy had drawn me to her, I wasn't sure what it was yet, but I sure as hell was not comfortable with it.

(Kristy's Prov)

After dancing a few songs with everyone I decided to pull Tyler to talk about Mason. "Ty, I don't think I should go to your father's funeral on Saturday." I said as we sat down at a booth. "I take it you saw Mason. I asked you to come, plus my mom would like to see you again. You didn't give anyone a warning when you left town Aunt Kristy." He replied. When I looked at his face I could tell he was taking it hard about his father's death. I could also see the anger he held towards me for breaking Mason's heart. "Ty, I was too young to be married and I didn't know how to come to terms with the whole werewolf family curse. I didn't want to break his heart, I wanted to go to school and stay friends with him." I replied. "I know it was hard for me to understand, I get it. But you just left." He replied. "I will come on Saturday, just expect there to be a lot of awkwardness between Mason and I." I replied. "Where did Mason go?" he asked. "He took off while I was talking to Damon Salvatore." I replied. "Only back a day and already you already have the new town members flirting with you." He replied with a slight chuckle. "I was not flirting. I was drinking by myself until he started flirting with me" I replied. "Whatever you say Aunt Kristy" he replied smiling. After the party at the grill Caroline and I went home and changed into our pjs. Caroline went to sleep while I stayed up and watched tv. I went through my phone and looked at the pictures of Mason and I. We looked so happy; I sighed and closed my phone. I could tell this was going to be one long trip back home.


	3. Chapter 2

(Kristy's Prov)

The last two day I avoided leaving the house, but today I had to leave my warm bed. My mom and I left early to help Carol Lockwood with the setting up with the reception. When we got there Tyler and Mason were setting up tables while Carol dashed around the house yelling at the other help to hurry up. Tyler looked at me and smiled, but Mason avoided any eye contact. "Carol, do you need any help with anything" my mother asked. "Oh Liz and Kristy, thank you for coming by. Kristy you look beautiful as always. I missed you around here, to many boys in the house all the time." Carol replied while giving me a hug. "I miss being home and thank you. You look great yourself." I replied. "Thank you sweetheart, Tyler seems to be dealing better that you and Mason are in town." she replied. Before I could respond my mom took Carol into the other room. I went outside to help the boys. "Hey Guys, do you need any help?" I asked. "Aunt Kristy, why are you here so early. I remember it used to take you forever to choose clothes. You used to make Mason and I wait forever." Tyler said causing Mason to laugh. "Very funny, I was not that bad. Just sometimes I couldn't find something I thought looked good on me." I replied. "Kris nothing ever looks bad on you." Mason said causing me to look at him. "Thanks Mason, that means a lot." I replied. "Ty, I have to go change. I will meet you at the car." Mason said leaving me with Tyler. "You know he still loves you right?" Tyler said as we set up tables. "I left 3 years ago Ty, I doubt it. Mason was able to pick up girls pretty easy. And even if that is true, I don't want that kind of relationship with him again. I just don't want it to be so awkward between us." I replied. I could tell Tyler wasn't happy with my response. We finished setting up tables in silence and then Tyler went to change.

I went back inside to find my mom to head over to the church. During the car ride my mom decided to talk. "Damon Salvatore keeps asking about you." my mom said. "Why would he do that? I don't even know him. I talked to him for five minutes." I replied. "I don't know either, but don't get involve with him like your sister did. I think he is a little old for both of you." she replied. "Mom, he is the same age as I am and you don't have to worry. I already broke one heart here; I don't need to do it again." I replied. "What happened outside, I saw Mason talking to you and then he came in angry." she replied. "I ran into him last night. Let's just say it didn't go as planned. But you have to believe me I didn't want to break his heart; I just didn't feel ready to be with someone for the rest of my life." I replied. I felt guilty, I did feel like I was too young but it didn't stop me from telling Mason yes the night he proposed. But after telling me about the werewolf curse and showing me the transition videos I didn't know how to feel. We arrived at the church where most people had arrived already. I sat with Tyler and his mother and Mason. Caroline and her friends sat on the bench behind us. My mom sat with the other council members. The ceremony was nice; some of the founder's council gave nice speeches about Richard causing Carol to cry. I watched the Lockwood family cry as the speeches went on, and I myself could not help but cry. Richard could be an ass, but he was almost family. He didn't have the best relationship with Mason or Tyler but he was still their family.

Outside the church people were giving the Lockwood's their condolences, I tried to look for my sister or my mom. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until I ran into someone's chest. I almost fell, but he caught me. "Kristy, you should really watch where you are going, you might hurt yourself and the whole town will be here for your funeral." Damon said with a chuckle. "That is not funny. I am sorry for running into you." I replied. "Are you crying?" he asked taking a closer look at my face. "Yes I am, but don't worry about it." I replied getting frustrated. "I take it you are close to the Lockwood's?" he replied. "Yes I was, like I told you last night I was engaged to one. The guy you saw last night at the bar was the Mayor's brother. My mom is coming this way and I don't want her to worry so please leave me alone." I replied. "You where engaged to Mason Lockwood? I suppose you know about the little complication in that family?" he replied. "Yes I am aware about them being werewolves, just as I am aware of what you and your brother are." I replied. He just stared at me, my mom came over. "Kristy, Damon. Damon I would like to speak to you later about some things about the council. Kristy, are you ready to head over to the Lockwood's?" she said. "Yes, mom I am ready." I turned back to Damon and said "Thank you for helping me not fall." And then I left with my mom.

At the reception I avoided Damon as much as I could. I was attracted to him, but I couldn't date someone who my mom would hunt and kill. Plus he was a rude and self centered. Caroline and I talked to Matt and Tyler, remembering all the things we would do together when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and faced Mason. "Kristy can I talk to you?" he asked. "Sure, I will be back guys." I said while getting up off my chair. Tyler and Matt nodded their heads as my sister gave me the look like "I can make you an excuse to get you away". I gave her the look "I was would be okay" and followed Mason inside the house. I followed him into Richard's office, I closed the door behind me and watched make his way to the alcohol. "Do you want a drink?" he asked me. "Sure, Mason about last night. I am sorry I should have told you I was coming for your brother's funeral, but Tyler asked me to come and you know I would do anything for him or anyone else in your family." I replied taking my drink from him. "I know, that was one of the things I loved about you. You were always helping whoever you could. I just think it is funny Tyler calls you his Aunt when you were never married into the family." he replied and taking a swig of his drink. I downed my own cup before I replied. "Mason, what do you want me to say?" I replied. "Nothing. I told you about my family curse and you took off. If I didn't tell you about it, would you have married me?" he replied with anger in his voice. "To be honest, no. I couldn't marry you, you wanted me to go to school and start a family with you here. I was 19, I just graduated high school. I didn't want to stay here and go to school; I wanted to go to school in a different state. I wanted to go out and have a good time like we did when we dated. But after you proposed everything changed. I realized I wanted other things, so I gave you back your ring and packed my things and left." I replied with a slight raise in my voice. "I could have moved with you. We could have waited to get married. I wasn't expecting you to marry me right away." he replied. "Mason I am done with this conversation. What is done is done." I replied.

(Damon's Prov)

I saw Mason take Kristy into the house and I followed. I stood outside of the room as they argued, I wanted more information about the werewolf curse and I wanted to learn more about what had happened between the two love birds. Kristy stepped out of the office with tears streaming down her face. "Damon, what are you doing here?" she said once she saw me. "I was looking for the restroom. You sister threw her drink on me."I replied. I wasn't lying to her Caroline threw her drink on me after I made a sly remark about her sister. "I don't want to be bothered; I am not trying to be rude. I just had enough drama for this week. I think I made a mistake coming back home." she said. "How about I take you out for drinks." I replied. "I am going to need the good stuff. I am an expensive drunk." she replied with a smile forming on her face. "I only drink the expensive stuff sweetheart. I will get our coats and we can leave." I replied smirking at her. "Okay, I will tell my mom I am going home then." she said while wiping the tears from her face. I left to go grab our coats, I didn't understand why I was being so nice to her, Stefan was right Kristy had the power to hand us over to the council, but yet I don't see this girl as a threat. She was different than all the other women in this town. Caroline was the obnoxious high school girl, Bonnie the witch held a grudge against me, and Elena always sided with my brother. I would have the older women swooning over me and trust me; it was nice to have people will to jump into bed with me but there was no one I felt like I had to have like Katherine. But I could feel something almost human like when I was with Kristy.

I waited for Kristy outside the Lockwood house, she came out a minutes later with a smile on her face. "Please get me drunk" she said when she made it to me. "My pleasure." I replied. On the way the grill Kristy didn't say anything. When we arrived at the grill, I went and opened her door for she thanked me and climbed out. Once inside she immediately went to change the music and then sat at the bar and ordered a jack and coke. "Take it easy there, it's not a competition." I said as she downed her drink. "I know, but the faster I get the drunk the funner I am and I can forget about my day today." she replied. "You are fun; I haven't seen anything to giving away you are fun. I am usually the one people turn to have fun." I replied giving her a smirk. "Very funny, just wait till my sister shows up and I have a few more drinks in me. Then you will see how fun I really am and I am sure you aren't that great in bed. From what my sister said, you aren't that great." she replied laughing. "Oh I am great in bed; I could take you home and prove it to you if you like." I replied. "No, it's okay I will take your word for it. Less talking and more drinking or I will make you dance with me until my sister gets here." she replied. I order her another jack and coke while she went to change the song again. "Kristy Forbes, that girl is going to be dancing up on my bar soon." the bartender said with a laugh. "She used to dance a bar a lot I assume?" I replied to him. "Oh yes, that girl would come in here with her boyfriend and their friends and when she would get really drunk she would end up here on my bar." he said patting the counter.

(Caroline's Prov)

My sister invited us to the grill; I guessed the talk with Mason didn't go well. My sister came out of the house by herself I could tell it didn't go well. "Care, I am going to the grill with Damon." my sister said when she approached the table. "Kris, I don't want you to get involved with him." I replied. "I am just need a ride to get drink. I want you to come when you are ready, I feel like dancing again." she replied. "What about mom?" I asked. "Don't worry about her; she will be here with Carol. Bring everyone! I want to party." she replied. "Okay I will meet you there in 30 minutes with Bonnie." I replied. She hugged and kissed everyone and left after talking to our mom. Bonnie and I asked everyone we could find from school to go to the grill. "Care, do you trust Damon with Kristy?" Bonnie asked on our way. "No I don't but ever since I introduced he has been trying to get information about her from everyone. I think he likes my sister." I replied. "Are you okay with that? He compelled you to take your blood." she replied. "I don't think my sister will go for it. She has enough man drama with Mason to deal with I think Damon is the last thing on her mind." I replied. When we arrived I could already hear the dance music pouring through the doors. When I walked in I saw my sister drinking and talking to Damon. The way Damon looked at my sister worried me; he looked at her like she was interesting to him. My sister turned around before I could make my way to her and grabbed mine and Bonnie's hands. My sister went to change the song and I already knew what she was going to change it to. Like a G6 by Far East Movement, it was a song we would always play and dance to. Even Bonnie knew what song it was. My sister climbed on to the bar holding out her hands to me and Bonnie to climb on with her. When we got on the bar, Matt, Tyler, Elena and Stefan entered the grill.

"Elena come up here with us!" my sister yelled when they walked in. Elena hopped on the bar with us." Tyler hit play for us will you?" my sister said. As the music started the guys began to whistle as we all danced on each other. I could tell my sister was enjoying her time and so was Bonnie and Elena. Whenever my sister came into town I felt like she brought us all closer. We all danced on top of the bar as more people came in. It was fun but Bonnie, Elena and I decided to jump down causing my sister to yell "Come back". "We will just going to get some drinks." I replied to her laughing. I could tell my sister already had too much to drink. Before I left my sister, I asked Damon to watch her. "Why am I playing the babysitter Barbie?" he asked. "Because you are the one who is buying her drinks and she tends to get clumsy when she drinks a lot." I replied. "Your sister is even clumsy, when she is sober." he replied with a chuckle. "Just watch her for five minutes." I replied. Elena went to sit with Stefan while Bonnie and I went to sit with Matt and Tyler. "Your sister has not changed at all" Matt said. "No, she is still a party animal. Why else did she move to New York?" I replied. I could tell Tyler got angry at my comment, he was mad at my sister like Mason was. But Tyler got over it other than Mason. "I would have thought it would have changed, but your sister has always been the responsible one." Matt replied. I didn't reply but pulled Bonnie up with me to go back and dance with my sister. Elena came with us too. My sister hadn't stopped, I knew she was going to be sore tomorrow but she didn't care. The song Take it Off by Kesha came on and we all started dancing together taking off our half sweaters leaving all the guys begging us to take off more. It was fun to watch all the guys' faces as we danced.

Damon would order Kristy another drink and she would drink it as we danced. As we kept dancing my sister lost her footing and almost fell on her face, but Damon caught her.

(Kristy's Prov)

I knew I was getting wasted, but I didn't care I was enjoying my time with my sister and her friends. I was dancing when I lost my footing, I braced my self for the impact but I feel into someone's arms instead of the floor. When I looked up I saw it was Damon. "Thanks that would have been bad." I said. "Your sister told me to keep an eye on. It was like she knew you were going to fall." he replied staring into my eyes. "Would not be the first time. I fell flat on my ass one time. I was dancing with Elena's Aunt Jenna. Very fun times." I replied. He put me down, I was about to kiss his cheek when I noticed the music had stopped and my sister and her friends were climbing down from the bar. My sister gave me a nod pointing to our mom who was giving me a very dirty look. I pulled away from Damon and looked at my mom. I could tell she was angry. "Kids get home to your parents now." My mother said. All the kids left except for Bonnie and Caroline. "Kristy, buying drinks for minors and dancing up on bars. What has gotten into you?" she asked me. "Mom, I bought the kids soda. I know better than to buy them booze in a place like this." I replied. "Are you drunk?" she asked. "No, I am fine I just had a 2 jacks and cokes." I replied slightly slurring my words. "Caroline and Bonnie go home I will have to deal with Kristy myself."Mom, we were just having a good time." Caroline said. "I don't want to hear it. Go home." our mom replied. Caroline and Bonnie did as my mom said and left the grill. "Kristy, usually you are the one I can count on to be responsible." she said to me. "Mom, I am an adult, I do not need to be babied anymore. So please just save it. I came for a few drinks with your friend Damon here. Then Care and her friends came over to dance with me. I only bought them soda, so please stop you are making my head spin." I replied. "Damon, can you please take her home." she asked him. "Sure, Liz." he replied. I grabbed my shoes and headed out the door leaving my mom and Damon to talk. I put on my shoes while waiting for Damon and I began to shiver as I felt the cold breeze hit my bare shoulders. "Here you might want to put this on" Damon said holding out my jacket out for me." Thanks it is freezing. I should be used to this kind of weather." I replied while I put on my jacket. "Can you walk or do I need to carry you?" he asked with a smart ass tone. "I can walk; you know you don't need to take me home. I could walk and sober up. I can't deal with your mood swings." I replied while trying to make my way towards the parking lot. I almost lost my footing again until I felt Damon's grip on my arm. "Obviously, you can't walk. I am not used to women talking to me without either wanting to jump into my bed or asking me a favor" he replied. "Who said I wasn't just talking to you just to sleep with you." I replied while giving him a wink. "You are more drunk than I thought." he replied with a smirk on his face. When we pulled up to my house, I thanked him and got out of the car. Before I could get out of the car, he was at my side. "I don't think you can make it to your front door alone." he said while chuckling. "Very funny, I can walk fine now." I replied pushing his hands off my arm. I walked a few steps before I started to feel dizzy and then stopped. "I see the Jack is catching up with you" he said grabbing my arm to stabilize me again. "Shut up, it was good and now I don't feel a thing." I replied.

Once I opened the front door, Damon turned around and started to make his way back to his car. "Damon, I wasn't kidding when I said I when I wanted to sleep with you" I said to him. He stopped and turned to face me. "You are drunk and you should get some sleep." he replied. "Since when do you turn down a girl? My sister is still with Bonnie and my mom will be gone for at least another hour. I have this whole house to myself." I replied with a seductive smile on my face. "I guess I have to prove to you that little Barbie was wrong don't I." he replied appearing right in front of me. I brought him into the house and lead him to my bedroom. He didn't waste any time, he immediately pushed e up against the wall and began taking off my clothes and kissing my neck. I could feel him tense up and then he walked away from me. "Damon what's the matter?" I asked." Nothing, I should go." he replied picking up his shirt and sliding it back on. "Wow this is a story to tell your brother. Girl asks you to sleep with you and you almost go through with it, but then Damon grows a conscience." I replied while searching for my pjs. "You will not tell St. Stefan anything, you got it." he said holding me by my neck. "I got it." I replied after he released me. I coughed for a few minutes, but when I went to say something else to him he was gone.


	4. Chapter 3

(Damon's Prov)

I left Kristy's in a hurry. I was never so attracted to human as much as I was to her and her blood was intoxicating I wanted to drink her dry but I pulled away. I was smarter than that she probably had ingested or is wearing some jewelry with vervain in it. I know vampire Barbie probably gave her something to protect. When I got home Elena and Stefan were curled up watching TV. It disgusted me to watch my brother with the Katherine look alike. But Elena was nothing like Katherine, she had a heart. "Elena, Little brother." I said as I walked into the living room. "Damon, do you know if Kristy got home okay?" Elena asked. "I took her home. She was fine when I left." I replied serving myself a glass of bourbon. "Damon, you didn't do anything to her did you?" she replied. "I didn't do anything she didn't want me to do." I replied with a smirk. "Please tell me you did not sleep with her." Stefan said before Elena could respond to my answer. "No little brother. I was simply joking." I replied serving myself another glass. "Damon, we have to stay under the radar and plus Caroline will not be happy if you start sleeping with her sister." Stefan replied. "Why worry about vampire Barbie she seems to have herself in control." I replied. "Damon, I can tell you like her. I think she might be good for you, but if you hurt her you will have Caroline and her mother to deal with." Elena replied. "You have it all wrong. I just want to sleep with her. Relationships aren't my thing and plus that is my brother who does the whole long term thing." I replied. "Damon, you aren't as cold as you make yourself to be." she replied. "Stefan please take your girlfriend home. I had my fair share of humans tonight." I said to my brother. "Come on Elena, I will take you home" Stefan said to Elena grabbing her jacket and helping her put it on.

I drank more bourbon as I thought about Kristy. I was making my way to the stairs when I heard a knock at the door. I opened the door and immediately came face to face with Sheriff Forbes. "Liz, what are you doing here at this hour?" I asked. "I wanted to thank you for taking home Kristy she can be reckless." she replied. "It was not a problem." I replied. "The council thinks there is another vampire in town. I need you help to track him." she replied. "Of course the town's safety is top priority." I replied. "Thank you for all your help. I appreciate it. Have a good night and i will see you tomorrow." she replied. "It is my pleasure. I will see you tomorrow." i replied as she walked towards her car. I shut the door and went upstairs to my room.

(Kristy's prov)

After Damon left I waited up for my sister to get home. "Hey, I thought you would be passed out" Caroline said as she walked into my room. "No, I am sober now. I wanted to talk to my baby sister before I went to sleep" I replied. "What's that on your neck?" she asked. "What are you talking about?" i asked getting up and going to look at my neck in the mirror. Damon had left his hand mark on my neck from when he choked me. "Oh, my skin got irritated by this new lotion i was using." i lied. "You are lying i can tell in your eyes" she replied. "It's nothing i can't handle. Don't worry no one hurt me." i replied. "Did Damon do this?" she asked. "No, and if you say Mason next you already know he wouldn't put one finger on me." I replied. "What happened then. Please don't lie to me. I am always honest with you." she replied. "Carebear lets not talk about it please." i replied. "Fine. So i heard that hot guy from your grade is throwing a party in the woods this week. Are you going?" she replied. "Yeah, he was Mason's friend, he text me about it. It sounds like fun, but if mom busts you with alcohol i am not covering for your butt." i replied making my sister laugh. "Okay. By the way, how did earlier go with Mason." she replied giving me a smile. "Not so good. He was angry because I told him I never planned on marrying him. Do you believe me when I say I didn't just leave him because he told me his family curse?" i replied. "Kris, i know you better than anyone. You didn't want to stay here. He is just hurt, it will take him time to get over it. You are the best girl anyone could have and he knows that." she replied making me blush. "Aww Carebear I missed you so much. What would I do without my baby sister?" i replied hugging her. "Crash and burn. Try and hide that mark from mom. You know she will go ballistic on you if she sees that. Night Kristy, I love you." she replied kissing my cheek. "Night Carebear and i love you too." I replied. I went to sleep but woke up when I heard my mom walk into my room.

"Hey sweetie, i am sorry did I wake you." my mother said when she opened my door. "Yes, but it is okay. What's the matter?" I replied. "Nothing I wanted to say goodnight to you girls." she replied."Night mom. I love you" I replied. "Can I talk to you about something?" she asked. "Mom, can we please do this in the morning?" I replied. "Sure goodnight and I love you too." she replied stepping out of my room and closing the door. I woke up the next morning to the smell of breakfast cooking in the kitchen. I walked in the kitchen and found my mom cooking and Caroline setting the table for breakfast. "Good morning Kris. How did you sleep?" our mom asked. "Good and good morning Carbear. So what did you want to talk to me about?" i replied. "Morning Kristy. We need to go shopping." Caroline said. "Why?" I asked. "Carol wants you and your sister to go over for lunch today. "Our mother replied. "What for?" I replied. "I am not sure. I will be busy with the council all day, so you girls have fun and Kristy keep away from the alcohol tonight. I don't want to keep asking Damon Salvatore to bring you home" my mom replied. "What don't trust your friend Damon as much as you say you do." i replied smiling at my sister. "I do trust him. He has helped this town a great deal." she replied. "I was kidding mom." i replied.

After shopping I headed over to the Lockwood's by myself. Caroline had already made plans with Bonnie to go to the movies, leaving me to face Mason again by myself. When i arrived Tyler and Mason were throwing the football around. "Aunt Kristy. You actually came, how is the hang over today" Tyler said when I approached. "Nothing two aspirins and a good breakfast couldn't fix." I replied. "Mason, remember that one time you brought Kristy home and she spent the night. She was so bitchy the next morning because of her hang over." Tyler said to his uncle. Mason and I laughed. "I remember, I took Kristy to that new club in the next town over. She had so much to drink that she asked me to bring her home with me. She was so cranky." Mason replied with another laugh. "Hey, whose fault was it for letting me drink so much?" I replied. "You didn't have to drink that much." Mason replied. "I guess. So is Carol inside?" I replied. "Yeah, i guess we all are supposed to have lunch." Mason replied. "Alright, I will see you guys inside. And Tyler don't hurt your uncle he was always a lousy football player." I replied making Tyler laugh. "I wasn't that bad Kristy and you never seemed to complain about it when we were dating." Mason replied. "I know I was only kidding." I replied as I walked to front porch steps. I walked into the house and found Carol in the dining room setting up the table. "Kristy i am glad you came. Did your sister come?" Carol said. "No, she had other plans. She said she was sorry." I replied. "It's okay. I wanted to talk to you about something." she replied. "Is everything okay?" I replied. "Not exactly but better after yesterday thank you for your support. I actually have a job opportunity for you." she replied."It's not problem. What's the job?" i replied. "I remember you liked decorating for events. I need an event coordinator. Someone who can help me plan and help set up for the Founder's events. I was wondering if you were interested." she replied. "I would love too. I missed being home for all the fancy parties." I replied. "So does that mean you are moving back to Mystic Falls?" she replied. "Yes, I miss everyone here." I replied. She smiled at me then the boys came in.

Lunch went okay. Mason and I avoided talking to each other and avoided eye contact at all time. Tyler and Carol seemed to notice but left it alone. I hated how one minute Mason and I could get along and the next he would completely ignore my existence.

(Caroline's Prov)

Bonnie and I went to the grill after the movies so we could talk. "Caroline, did your sister tell you whether or not she is moving into town?"Bonnie asked. "No, but my mom said Mrs. Lockwood has a job for Kristy. I am not sure she will take it after the whole Mason thing." i replied. "He is still upset with her?" she replied. "He really wanted to be married to her. I don't blame him, my sister would make a great wife, but it's not the life she wanted. I know she regrets telling him yes and then breaking up with him a week later." I replied. "They were the cutest couple. He doesn't even want to be friends with her?" she replied. "I don't think so. He is still angry with her, but Tyler said he is still in love with her." I replied. "I think Tyler maybe right. I hope she moves back, your sister is fun." she replied. "I couldn't agree more. But we need to find a way to keep Damon away from her. He shows interest in her and I don't like it." I replied. "Caroline don't tell me you're jealous?" she replied. "No, I just don't want Damon to do to her what he did to me. Last night when I came home I saw hand marks on Kristy's neck. The last person she saw was Damon and I want to know what happened but Kristy won't say anything." I replied. "Do you think he tried to bite her?" she asked. "I don't know, but I want to find out." I replied. Damon approached our table, he must have heard us talking.

"Ladies, i couldn't help but hear my name. I was under the impression you guys hated me like everyone else in town." Damon said. "Damon, we all still hate you." Bonnie said giving him a glare. He laughed which caused my anger to flare. "Damon, can I talk to you outside about something?" I said. "Sure vampire Barbie." he replied. Damon walked ahead of me, i was about to walk right behind him until Bonnie stopped me. "Caroline be careful he has more power than you do." she said. "Don't worry I am not going to do anything." I replied. Bonnie let go of my arm and i made my way to the back ally to talk to Damon. "What do you want Caroline? I have other things to attend to." Damon said when I came into view. "To talk about my sister." I replied. "What about her? Did she tell you how she wants to jump in my bed." he replied with a chuckle. I became angry with his last comment and pinned him against the wall. "If you ever touch my sister again, I will kill you. My sister would have to be out of her mind to be sleeping with you. If she would be in anyone's bed it would be Mason Lockwood's." I replied. I could see the anger rise in Damon, he swiftly switched our positions. I was now pinned against the wall gasping for air. "Just remember who is older Caroline. I could end you right now if I wanted. Stay off my bad side." he replied letting go of his hold on my neck and walking away. I walked toward the entrance of the Grill when I found Bonnie. "What happened?" she asked. "Nothing, are you ready to go?" I asked. "Care don't lie to me." she replied. "I attacked him and told him to stay away from Kristy. He told me that Kristy wants to sleep with him. I said that if she would sleep with anyone it would be Mason. He was pissed after i said that." i replied. "Do you think he could like your sister?" she asked. "I don't know maybe Stefan and Elena can find out more information on that." i replied. "I think your right. Maybe we should go and talk to them now." Bonnie replied. "Sounds good to me." i replied.

Bonnie pulled up at the Salvatore House and we both got out. I was about to knock when Stefan answered the door. "What wrong?" he asked. "Nothing, I just want to talk to you about your brother." I replied. "Come in, What did he do this time?" he replied. "He left hand marks on my sisters neck last night. I have no idea what happened last night. She won't say anything, but that she will handle it." I replied. "Is she alright?" he asked. "Yes, but I need your help to keep him away from Kristy. I think he has interest in her, I don't want her to be used like i was." i replied. "I can't control Damon. You know that, he does whatever he wants. I will talk to him, but i think it will only make things worse." he replied. "Thank you." I replied. "Stefan when you see Elena tell her to call me." Bonnie said as we made our way out the door. Stefan nodded and we left. Bonnie dropped me off at home. "See you in the morning Caroline." Bonnie said as i got out of the car. "Night Bonnie." i replied.

When I walked into the house i found my sister on the couch watching TV. "Hey Kristy, how did lunch go?" I asked. "Fine, except for the awkward silence between Mason and I." she replied. "It is still that bad?" I replied. "Yes, but when we hang out with Tyler it's the same way like it used to be. I would make fun of him and we would reply with a sarcastic remark. But as soon as we are in a room with a group of people all we seem to do is ignore each other." she replied. "Kristy do you still love him?" I replied. "Part of me still does. But I love him like the best friend he was to me. I am not in love with him anymore." she replied. "You just need to find someone else. And eventually he will stop being so weird around you." I replied. "I think you are right. But Carol offered me a job to help her with the party planning and I am taking it." she replied. "OMG, you are moving back to Mystic Falls?" I replied. "Yes I am. I just need to go and get my things from New York, and i want you to come with me." she replied with a laugh. "Mom won't let you take me with you." i replied."I can convince her otherwise. Plus I can't pack everything by myself. Plus your super strength will help me move my furniture." she replied. "Alright when do we leave?" I replied. "Friday night. We will go to Duke's party on Wednesday. We will be back Tuesday so you will miss two days of school." she replied. I laughed at my sisters comment and just sat and watched TV with her until I heard a car pull into the drive way.

"Kristy are you expecting anyone?" I asked. "No" she replied. I got up and went to open the door and found Elena's Aunt Jenna on our front porch. "Hey Caroline, is your sister home?" Jenna asked. "Yeah she is sitting on the couch. She nodded and followed me back into the living room. "Jenna, omg I haven't seen you in a long time." my sister said as she got up to hug Jenna. "I know, it's been what 3 years?" she replied. "Yes it is. I was going to see you tomorrow." my sister replied. "Well I am going to sleep. Goodnight Kris and Jenna." I said. "Night" they both said in unison. I went up to my room to text Bonnie and Elena the new of my sister moving back.

(Kristy's Prov)

I was happy Jenna decided to stop by. I missed hanging out with her, she was just another person i left behind when i moved to New York. "So Kristy, how are you liking it back here in Mystic Falls?" Jenna asked. "I like it, I miss being in a small town. I am actually moving back next weekend." i replied. "That's great. Now I can have someone here around my age." she replied with a laugh. "So any new guys in your life?" I asked. "Actually yes. He is Elena and Jeremy's history teacher. His name is Alaric Sultzman." she replied with a blush. "History teacher. Wow you always did have a thing for a history junkies. Do you remember Logan Fell?" I replied. "Oh god, his nickname was scum Fell. Rick is way better than Logan. I am just glad Logan left town again." she replied. "Awkwardness between the exes. I know how that goes." I replied. "Are you and Mason still avoiding each other?" she replied. "It's more like he is trying to avoid me. I want to be friends with him, but he is making it hard." I replied. "Well I have a way for you guys to see each other. I am having a dinner party at my house. Elena and her boyfriend and his ridiculously hot brother and Mason and Rick. I want you to come, bring your sister if you want." she replied. "Alright , what do i bring? And I thought you had a boyfriend already, hitting on your niece's boyfriend's family is a bit over the top." I replied. "Bring some wine. We could always us more wine. I was looking more for you. Plus he is hot and has that whole bad boy thing you seemed to go crazy for." she replied with a laugh. "Wine okay got it. And as Damon Salvatore, i already had my run in with him. He is hot, but a little self absorbed for my taste. " i replied with a laugh. "Alright Thursday at 8pm, my house. And you better come." she replied making her way toward the door. "I will." I replied as I shut the door. I went upstairs to go to bed. I was walking past my sister's room when I heard her on the phone with Bonnie and Elena talking about me returning to Mystic Falls. I couldn't help but smile.

After about an hour i heard my mom pull into the drive way. I went downstairs to greet her. "Hey mom, can i talk to you about something?" I asked her not realizing she had brought someone else in the house with her. "Hello Kristy" Damon said. "Hi Damon." I replied with sarcastic tone. "Kristy, what do you need?" my mom asked. "I wanted to talk to you about taking Caroline with me to New York this weekend. I am sure Carol told you I am taking the job. I wanted to show Care around before I move back, she will miss Monday and Tuesday." I replied. "Kristy, I don't want you both in New York by yourselves. Plus your sister can't miss school." she replied. "Mom, you can't baby us forever. Care is going to be leaving for college in the summer and i might go back to NYC also. It's just 4 and half days. We aren't kids anymore." I replied. "Alright, but I want your sister to go to school all this week. And I want you both back on Tuesday." she replied. "Thanks mom." I replied kissing her cheek and hugging her. "Damon would you like something to drink?" my mom asked. "Yes Liz that would be great." he replied. After my mom left I started to make my way back up the stairs until I heard Damon speak. "Do you hate me already?" he asked. "I would be lying if I said no. From what I heard most of the town hates you. I am sure they have a good reason to." I replied with a snotty tone. "I am hurt and I thought we could become friends." he replied with a fake hurt tone. "Save it. I already dealt with enough this week. I don't need to deal with a psychotic vampire with mood swings." I replied. Before Damon could respond my mom walked back in the room with a glass of wine for her and Damon. "What are you guys talking about?" she asked. "I was suggesting that i go with her and Caroline to New York this weekend." Damon replied. "I think that would be a great idea. At least i know you guys will be safe." she replied. "Mom, I don't think so. Caroline with be fine." i replied. "I don't want you guys driving back home alone. Plus it will give you a chance to learn more about Damon and what he does for our town." she replied. "The answer it no. I can handle it myself. I don't need a tail mom." i replied. "It would be no problem Liz. Plus Kristy it will be like i am not even there." he replied with a smirk on his face. "I am going to sleep." i said as i shot Damon a dirty look before heading up the stairs.

(Damon's Prov)

"I am sorry about that she hasn't been in the best of moods." Liz replied once Kristy went upstairs. "It's alright. I know how the whole see your ex again thing goes." I replied. "It's been really hard on her. And I appreciate you going with my girls. I don't like them traveling by themselves." she replied. "It's my pleasure. Whatever way I can help." I replied. "Thank you for helping with that vampire tonight. I just hope this problem has died down some." she replied. "There is no need to keep thanking me. It's my job to help protect the town." I replied. "Thank you for all your help. I will have Kristy give you all the information about when they are leaving this week. I know she is going to hate me after I tell her I was serious." she replied. "She doesn't hate you. You are her mom, she loves you unconditionally." I replied. "I hope you are right. Goodnight Damon." she replied and she walked me towards the door.

When I got home I found Stefan in the living room. "Hello little brother. What do I owe this pleasure." I said. "Damon, what happened last night with Kristy? I had Caroline come here talking about how you left hand marks on her sister's neck" he replied. "Don't worry little brother. And as far as last night. Kristy became a little testy with me. So I grabbed her." I replied. "Damon you have to be careful. She is a human not some toy you can play with." he replied. "I have it under control. Last night was just simply a misunderstanding." I replied with a smirk. "What do you see in this girl that makes you want to torture her like you do everyone else?" he asked. "She is new to me. I already had my fair share of the women in Mystic Falls. Kristy just happens to be my new victim." I replied. Stefan's anger began to rise causing me to laugh. "Calm down little brother. I won't bite her, well at least until she asks me to." I replied. Stefan was in my face in an instant holding me by my neck against the wall. "Damon why can't you just leave town. You cause enough trouble for me and this town." he said. I pushed him off me and stared at him. In one swift movement I grabbed the letter opener off the desk and stabbed him in the ribs. "Don't ever touch me again." I replied with menacing tone. "Good night little brother. You might want to have Elena help you out there." I said laughing and heading upstairs to my own room. This was going to be one interesting week.


	5. Chapter 4

(Kristy' Prov)

I am getting ready to head over to Jenna's. I am nervous because of Mason being there but happy that i get to spend some time with Jenna. Caroline dropped me off and took off with Bonnie to go meet up with some friends at the grill. When I knocked on the door, Elena came and answered. "Hey Kristy, come in" she said. "Thanks the house smells good. Who is cooking?" i asked. "So you know Aunt Jenna can't cook too. Good I thought Jeremy and I were the only ones. Damon is cooking." she replied with a laugh. "Nope you and Jer are not the only who knows about Jenna secret. Can you do me a favor and put the wine in the fridge?" I replied. "Yeah sure, Jenna, Alaric and Mason and Damon are in the kitchen. Jer is playing video games with Stefan." she replied walking towards the kitchen. When I walked in I noticed Mason and Jenna and who i assumed to be Alaric in conversation. Damon was the first to notice my presence. "Kristy Forbes. We were wondering when you were going to show up." he said causing everyone else to stop talking. "Oh hey Kristy, This is my boyfriend Alaric. Alaric this is Kristy Forbes. She is Caroline's older sister." Jenna said. "Nice to meet you." I said as I shook Alaric's hand. "It's nice to meet you to. So Jenna said that you are a teacher?" he replied. "I have my teaching credentials but i never actually taught at a school." I replied. "A teacher, I guess we really learn something new. Didn't really picture you as the teacher type. I am sure you would have the boys paying attention in your class." Damon said causing me to turn and glare at him. I noticed Mason facial expression change at the comment. "Hey Mason" I said. "Hey Kristy" he replied with slight agitation. "Well I think I am going to go say hi to Jeremy and Stefan." I replied. Jenna gave me a apologetic look before I left the room. When I walked into the living room I found Jeremy and Stefan playing. "Hey guys" I said. "Hey" the both said in unison. They were too engrossed in the came so i decided to go back into the kitchen.

"Hey Kristy, can you help me set the table?" Jenna asked when I stepped into the kitchen. "Sure" i replied. When Jenna and I set the table she whispered "I am sorry, I didn't realize it would be that awkward." "It's fine, I am glad I get to meet your boyfriend." I replied. She smiled back as Damon came and sat the food on the table. As everyone sat at the table all kinds of different conversations erupted, but as the night continued Damon kept mentioning werewolves and I noticed it was starting to irritate Mason. I had a few too many glasses of wine and I was ready to go home when Mason announced he was leaving. "Mason, do you mind giving me a ride home?" i asked. "I have to make a quick stop first." Mason replied. "That's fine" I replied. Jenna pulled me aside as the boys made their last comments about sports. "I am sorry about tonight, I didn't mean for it to be that awkward. And I think Damon Salvatore it in to you." she said with a laugh. "Very funny Jenna. You are lucky I drank tonight." I replied with a laugh also. "Thanks for coming and call me when you get home." she replied. I slid on my jacket and said my goodbyes to everyone before i left with Mason.

(Damon's Prov)

I watched as Mason and Kristy leave before i pulled my little brother aside to talk. "I am going to test a theory out tonight." I said to Stefan. "Damon, no leave it alone. We already have enough problems with the founder's council looking for us. If we leave him alone we don't have to worry about causing more conflicts." Stefan replied. "That's what I do best. Now little brother go take care of your girlfriend and I will go take care of our little wolf problem." I replied earning a look of disapproval from Stefan and Elena. I gave them a small smirk before I said goodbye to Jenna and Alaric.

(Mason's Prov)

As we drove down the streets Kristy stayed quite. It was unsettling to me, even thought i was the one who most gave her the cold shoulder. I couldn't help but feel annoyed and pissed off she showed up after three years, but a part of me never stopped loving her. I decided to break the silence after about five minutes. "Kristy, I am sorry about the night of the funeral" I said causing her to switch her gaze from the street to me. "Mason, you wanted answers. I get it. I am moving back." she replied. "Are you taking that job Carol offered you?" I replied. "Yeah and I wanted to see if i could get a teaching job at the high school." she replied. "Wow so you actually went and got your degree to become a teacher then." I replied. "Yes, it was something i always wanted to do. Mason, can I ask you a question?" she replied. "Sure" I replied. She sighed first before saying "I really want us to be friends again. I know there will always be those bitter feelings towards me, but I don't want my past mistakes to get in the way of us being friends at all." "Kristy we all made mistakes and as much as I want to be a jackass to you, I can't. One Tyler will never let me live it down and I want a friendship with you just as much." I replied. "Jackass is the word i would have used" Kristy replied with a laugh. As we drove down the road Kristy and I laughed about the past and what things happened when we went our separate ways. After 15 minutes of talking i pulled up to the hardware store. "Kris, I got to get a few things." i said as i got out of the car. I wasn't expecting her to get out also. "What's with that look Lockwood" she said. "Nothing, i just know how much tools bore you" i replied making her laugh.

In the store I got the supplies i need for the night of the full moon. As I was putting the stuff in the trunk, I heard Damon walking up the street. "Well look what I found the wolf boy with a human." Damon said with a smirk on his face. "Damon, just stop I know what you are trying to prove" Kristy said stepping closer to me. Before anyone else had a chance to speak Damon had stabbed a silver knife into my stomach. "Silver burns doesn't it" Damon said with a smirk on his face. Kristy was by my side and yelling at Damon. I pulled out the knife and charged towards Damon and stabbed him in the ribs with the same knife. "See the silver thing is a myth Damon. Now you just cause a fight that I was more than happy to avoid." I said to him as he lay grunting in the middle of the street. Kristy stared stunned by my actions, but she followed my lead as i climbed back into the truck. On the way to her house she didn't say anything the last things she said to me was goodnight as she climbed out of the truck and made her way to her front door.

(Damon's Prov)

After the little incident with Mason I went home to drink and talk to Stefan. When I walked in the house Stefan sat on the couch writing his journal. I smirked at him and wondering what comment my brother had written about me this time. "Damon please tell me you didn't do anything stupid?" Stefan asked as I poured myself a glass of Brandy. "No Stefan, I didn't know just test the silver theory on Mason Lockwood." i replied with a sarcastic tone. "Damn it Damon, here is just another mess I am left to clean up of yours." Stefan replied. I sat on the couch and drank my bourbon as Stefan continued with his banter.

(Kristy's Prov)

It was now Wednesday and it was time for Duke's party. When I arrived with Bonnie and Caroline I saw Mason and Duke talking. "Alright girls have fun, I am going to go talk to Mason and Duke. Remember to save me a dance and no drinking too much" I said to Bonnie and Caroline. They laughed and took off to go find their own friends. "Kristy Forbes, you're back in town. Now this really is going to be a party" Duke said as I approached. "Yes I am back. And i see you took the opportunity to throw a party." I replied making him laugh. "Well it's been a while since anyone has seen you in this town." Duke replied. "Yes it has, but I am here for a while. I have to see my sister and nephew graduate." I replied. "Mason, Tyler still calls her his aunt?" Duke asked looking at Mason. "Yeah he does. By the way Tyler was looking for you Kristy." Mason replied. "Well I will go look for him. Bye guys, ohh and Mason since we are friends you owe me a dance" I replied with a smirk before leaving to find Tyler. When I found Tyler he was dancing with one of the girls from his school. When I was about to walk away he stopped dancing and came towards me. "Aunt Kristy, I wasn't sure you were going to show up." Tyler said as he hugged me. "I came to keep a closer eye on you and Caroline and of course all the other kids." I replied. "Well I am glad you are moving back." he replied. "Thanks kid, so am I. Well go back and dance with that girl. She is giving me the stink eye because you are talking to me." I replied making both of us laugh.

I danced with Caroline, Bonnie and Elena as Stefan talked to the guys. After dancing a few songs I decided it was time for a beer, so I left the girls. I grabbed a beer and found an empty table to sit at. I watched as my sister and her friends dance, when I felt someone slid into the next seat next to me. "Kristy, I am surprised you aren't dancing" Damon said. I turned around to meet his gaze. "I was dancing but I needed a break. And you are not one of the people I would like to see right now." I replied. "Aww you and your hurtful words. You know I think it's a turn on." he replied. "Very funny, that little stunt you tried to pull the other night caused you and your brother a lot of problems." I replied. "What do you know about wolf boy?" he replied. "I know that one wolf bite can kill a vampire and I also know Mason has a plan to get you and your brother killed." I replied. "So he explained to you all about the werewolves and vampires. I am surprised that's not something I would bring up to the woman I was marrying." he replied. "What do you want Damon? I don't have the patients to deal with you right now. You are putting me in an awkward position with you and the Lockwood's. And I forgot the thank you for making my mom take you with Caroline and I to New York." I replied with agitation. "Oo feisty I like it. You want to keep the peace between us how sweet. But Mason I will deal with myself. And I am really going to enjoy this little road trip with you and your sister this weekend." he replied with a smirk.

"ugg I can't deal with you. I am trying to protect your brother. He has been helping my sister with being a vampire. The only reason why she is a vampire is because of your psychotic ex girlfriend. So please leave me, my family and friends alone." I replied raising my voice higher than I anticipated causing my sister and Tyler to come to me. "Is everything alright Kristy?" Caroline said as she approached. "I am fine. I think I am going to head home. Are you ready to leave?" I replied. "I can take Caroline and Bonnie home if you like Aunt Kristy." Tyler said looking back and forth between Damon and I. "Please Ty that would be great. And please tell Mason to call me." I replied. "No problem Kristy." Tyler replied hugging me and leaving to go find the rest of his friends. "I can go home with you" Caroline said. "No it's fine. You have fun with your friends but don't come home to late okay. We have to keep you on mom's good side for this weekend." I replied. "Okay I will be home in an hour or so. Get some sleep Kris." Caroline replied hugging me and shooting Damon a glare before leaving.

"Goodbye Damon" I said before heading toward my car. As I got to my car and opened the door Damon appeared in front of me."I don't usually apologize, but I will. I am sorry. I have one question for you" he said. "What Damon? You have been the main source of my problems since i arrived back home. I accept your apology, but I would like you to stay away" I replied. "I want the chance to get to know you. Dinner and then i take you home." he replied. "Fine tomorrow at 8, but some place not in town. i already have my sister worrying about me. And ohh it's not a date. It's a chance for us to learn about each other instead of listening to what we heard about each other." I replied climbing into my car. I went home showered and changed into comfortable clothes before turning on the tv. I knew Caroline wasn't going to be happy about me going to dinner with Damon, but I needed to see who he was, instead of seeing the guy he tried to put out to show.


End file.
